Pulled Apart
by sweetlilannie
Summary: Taking care of my baby sister at sixteen was not my plan. Moving to a rainy reservation in Washington was not my plan. Falling for a muscled tan native was not my plan. But you know what they say - expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" screamed my adorable but loud little sister, Olivia.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," I replied as I rolled to my side to fall back asleep. With my response she hopped off my bed. I was surprised that she was easily convinced by my groggy tone. It wasn't until the door reopened that I realized she had gone to retrieve reinforcements also known as my older brother Jamie.

"You're going to regret not waking up when it was just Olivia," he said teasingly as he ripped my duvet off of my body. I groaned as the cold air hit my legs, but slowly moved out of bed.

"If y'all want breakfast, you're going to have to let me get dressed and ready for school. Olivia, go put on the dress I picked out last night," I commanded and pushed them out of my room. I turned to my closet and grabbed a sweater dress and tights. I looked out the window of our upper east side apartment and saw snowflakes twirling to the ground, so I added a scarf and boots to my outfit. I went to the bathroom and pulled the ponytail holder out of my long brown hair to wash my crazy, and very tangled curls. I would trade my hair any day for my siblings pin-straight hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw my curvy body and my slightly tanned skin. My deep blue eyes looked back at me, and my full lips pursed at my reflection. I jumped in the shower, and then I put on my clothes and some makeup. I always dressed to impress because of life's spontaneity - you never know who you would meet. With one last look in the mirror, I turned out of the bathroom and ran downstairs to start breakfast for Jamie and Olivia.

"Took you long enough," Jamie said as I stumbled into the kitchen.

I ignored his comment and said, "Is Martin here?"

"I don't know why you ask that question everyday when you already know the answer." He was right - Martin, or my father, was never home. I stopped calling him dad when the only thing he did for my family was pay the bills. Jamie was the man of the household these days - a huge responsibility for a nineteen year old. Jamie had given up college and his dreams of becoming a doctor to help me raise Olivia. He never complained although I know he was disappointed. I wish I could someday be able to take care of Olivia on my own and help Jamie accomplish his goals. But for now, we did everything we could to make Olivia have the best life. That is all we wanted for our little six year old. I could tell he was about to say something more about our nonexistent father when Olivia bounded into the room.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked. She was always hungry. I poured her a bowl of cereal and shoved a coffee mug towards my brother. I grabbed some coffee in a to-go cup for myself because I never ate breakfast.

"Let me fix your hair Livy and then we need to get going," I told my sister as I grabbed a hairbrush. I pulled part of her hair back into a bow, and then shooed her to go pick up her backpack and pull on her boots.I grabbed my purse and opened the door and waited for her so we could go to my car. I had just turned sixteen so I was able drive Olivia to school instead of walking through the frigid New York weather. She was about to follow me out to the car when she turned around and ran back to Jamie. They exchanged goodbyes and he kissed her on the head. We made our way to my car in the parking garage attached to our apartment complex. Olivia hopped in the backseat of my car and I drove out into the crazy New York traffic.

"Is Santa going to come for Christmas this year?" Olivia asked after we passed the many stores decorated for the holidays. It was a little too early for Christmas decorations in my opinion. I mean Thanksgiving was only last week.

"Well, if you're a very good girl and listen to Jamie and I then maybe Santa will give you all the presents on your list," I replied.

"I haven't made my list yet so Santa won't know what to get me and then I won't have any presents like all the other kids and then-" she cried. She was close to being hysterical, so I had to quickly calm her down before she threw a tantrum right as we were pulling up to her school.

"Sshh, Livy you have plenty of time to create your list for Santa. We can make it after school today ok?" I said as we pulled up to the school. "Make sure you grab your backpack and be good at school today or Santa won't come. Love you Olivia!"

"Love you the mostest," she replied and ran into the school. Once she was safely inside I drove off to my own personal hell - high school. The only reason I stayed in school was to set an example for Olivia. I really didn't try because I knew there was no college or successful career in my future because I had Olivia to take care of. I didn't resent my sister, however, because I love her and want to give her all of the opportunities the world had to offer.

As I pulled up to school, I saw my boyfriend, Mike. We had been dating for two weeks. No, I am not going to claim that we were in love, and I can promise that we never would be. We could be labeled as friends with benefits. The only people I loved were Olivia and Jamie.

"Hey baby," Mike said as he kissed me and not a G-rated school kiss. I was glad my brother didn't know about Mike. Jamie was majorly overprotective, and he still thought I was the innocent little girl that I was three years ago. I just left him in the dark about my many boyfriends. All of them had been more friends with benefits and didn't last long. It was a way to escape the many pressures of raising a six year old and act like a normal teenager.

The bell rang, so I left Mike and hurried to class. School went by quickly because I slept through almost every lesson and spent lunch with my all my girlfriends gossiping and pushing yogurt around in a cup. Before I knew it I was in my car driving home. Olivia was going to a friends house and Jamie was working late, so I invited Mike over.

I was on my third beer and things between Mike and I were getting heated. We were lying on the couch oblivious to the outside world. I was so involved I didn't notice the knock on the door or someone who I hadn't seen in years enter my house.

"Kelsey," I heard a surprised voice gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 2

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked my uncle who was staring at topless appearance lying on top of Mike.

"What are you doing Kelsey?" he replied smoothly.

"I asked you first." I wanted to avoid this conversation for as long as possible.

"I am not playing this game with you. Would you like me to call your father?"

"Haha oh yeah I have a father I forgot since he's never here, but yes please give him a call. I would love to see if he actually can remember my name," I replied furiously as Mike got off of the couch and sneakily walked out of the door. My uncle was to shocked to stop him. Lucky bastard.

"What are you talking about Kelsey?" my uncle finally asked after a couple minutes. I could not believe I had let that slip. No one outside of my family knew about my dad not being in our lives. He would call child services or something and have Olivia taken out of my life. I could lose Olivia forever all because I could't keep my temper under control. I decided to laugh it off.

"Haven't you heard of an exaggeration before?" I was about to continue to cover my mistake when the door creaked and Jamie walked into the house.

"Uncle Josh! I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?" Jamie stuttered, surprise evident in his voice.

"I just came by to visit your mom, but I thought I would stop by. By the looks of it I should have stopped by after I saw Ellen," he said and he shot his eyes in my direction. Jamie seemed to just notice me and his eyes bulged of their sockets. Oh right I had been to busy arguing to cover myself up.

"Hey..." I waved at my brother as I moved to retrieve my shirt off of the couch and escape the room without answering Jamie's questions. He seemed to recover from the initial shock and piece together what was happening.

"Kelsey what the hell is going on?" he stuttered, but I didn't have time to respond before Olivia waltzed through the door. I have never been more grateful for my baby sister.

"Olivia, how was school?" I asked enthusiastically quick to change the discussion off of myself. From the look on Jamie's face the conversation was far from over, but it wasn't something he could discuss in front of Olivia. Olivia chattered about her day while I made dinner. Jamie invited Uncle Josh to stay for dinner to be polite.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Jamie and I created many half truths about our father to avoid suspicion from my uncle. The three of us were the only people who were aware that we didn't really have a parent in the house, and we were very skilled in lying about Martin. I only ate a couple of bites of the pasta, but that just made my stomach churn. I excused myself, went into the bathroom, and leaned over the toilet. I had been making myself sick for years, but I preferred to just avoid eating at all. Food revolted me. When I returned to the room, my uncle was pulling his jacket on. I wished him goodnight and walked upstairs to tuck Olivia into bed like I did every night.

"We never made my Christmas list Kel," Olivia complained as I was leaving her room after saying goodnight.

"Tomorrow we will, I promise," I replied. If only I had been able to keep that promise. I snuck back in my room and expected Jamie to come barging in with window bars and door locks to 'protect' me from the boys, but he never came. Jamie had never been one to act on impulse, unlike me and my crazy temper, but I still expected some kind of response from all the events of the night. I couldn't fall asleep. I kept wondering what Jamie was planning on to keep me away from Mike and all of the male population until I drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Jamie woke me the next morning instead of Olivia which was surprising, but the words that came out of his mouth were more shocking - "You need to pack"

"Pack for what? Jamie what are you talking about?" I asked groggily. Was I still dreaming?

"You're leaving with Uncle Josh tonight"

"What? Jamie what are you saying?" I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Jamie.

"Kelsey, this is for your own good. You need boundaries; you need structure. You're just a kid," he ranted. What was for my own good?

"Stop avoiding the question Jamie. Where am I going?"

"La Push with Uncle Josh"

"What? Why? For a vacation? Are you and Olivia coming as well?" The questions tumbled out of my mouth. What was he talking about?

"No, Kelsey you are going to live with Uncle Josh in La Push." He enunciated each word and spoke to me as if I were incompetent.

"WHAT?" I screeched. Has he gone crazy? "I will do no such thing"

"Kelsey this will be good for you. I thin-"

"What will be good for me?" I interrupted, "Why are you sending me away?"

"I know what happened last night and I think you need a parental figure guiding you through your teenage years. You were drinking and having sex with some random kid, Kelsey. I mean this must be tough growing up without mom, so this will be good for you"

"I wasn't having sex, and I don't need a parent Jamie. I haven't had one since I was thirteen, so why would I need one now? You of all people should understand"

"You're acting out Kel. I see the signs and I am trying to help you"

"By sending me away with strangers? What about Olivia huh? How are you going to tell her that you are sending her mother figure away and out of her life?" I asked and I knew it must have struck a chord. He must not have thought about how this would affect her. A smile crept onto my face with the thought of winning this battle.

"Kelsey you being in this state is not good for Olivia. What if she had been the one to walk in on you and your 'boy' last night? You are her role model and you haven't been leading by example. I think you need to find yourself and clean up your behavior before you continue to raise Olivia." I was speechless; my face wiped clean of emotion. I had been wrong, he had thought this all through and I had been the naive one. All I needed to say was five words.

"Let me pack my things"


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that the story has started a little slow, but I think it is important to understand Kelsey's background before LaPush.**

Chapter 3

I was flying across the continental US to an insignificant town called La Push. I guess you could call La Push my hometown, but I had only lived there for six months before my parents moved us to New York. My father was the one who pushed us to move; my mother always loved La Push because she grew up there. I had no desire to leave the hustle and bustle on a city for a tiny Indian reservation. Not like it was my choice. I was being forced to change my whole life, yet the only thing I could think about was my broken promise to make a Christmas list with Olivia.

My whole day had been packing and preparing. I wrote out pages of notes about Olivia for Jamie even though I was sure he already knew it all. I couldn't let him forget to pack her pudding in her lunch or never let her wear dresses on Tuesdays. I had given Jamie the cold shoulder all day for forcing me out of my house, and now I wish I hadn't been so stubborn. I was missing him already. The hardest part of the move, however, was my goodbye to Olivia. It had felt so incomplete yet final.

_"Are you really leaving Kel? We never got to make my Christmas list," Olivia asked right before I left._

_ "Jamie will help you with your list Livy. Don't worry pumpkin I will be back before you know it"_

_ "Promise?"_

_ "I promise." Then I heard a honk from outside that must be Uncle Josh. Right then I decided to do everything in my power to make it back to Olivia as soon as I possibly could. I kissed her on top of her head as she buried her face in my shirt. I wish I had never seen the tears flow out of her beautiful blue eyes because of me._

My shirt was still a little wet from her tears. I hadn't said goodbye to anyone else not even Mike or Martin because no one else in New York had been worth my time. After everything that happened with my mom three years ago, I became very reserved. I went to parties my friends, but I was never up for all of the teenage fun. I went through the motions of a social life and even had a few boyfriends, but I was merely surviving. My uncle's voice brought me out of my memories from the past.

"Your Aunt Allison can't wait to see you"

"Whoop de do" I replied sarcastically.

"Listen to me young lady," he became very serious all of a sudden, "Being rude to your father may have worked out in New York but you will not be rude to me or my wife, do you understand?"

"Oh and why not?"

"Every time you are rude I will extend your stay in La Push"

"You cannot do that"

"Your father gave me the right to help you for as long as I see fit." I was shocked and had no witty comeback for once. First of all, he had discussed this with Martin. And secondly Martin had remembered that I was his daughter. He took my silence as understanding and left me alone for the rest of the flight.

"Kelsey!" I heard a shrill voice screamed as I stepped off of the plane and into the ever apparent rain.

"Hi Aunt Allison. How are you?" I decided being civil was the best option if I wanted to return to Olivia within the next year. I was certain that my uncle would have no problem keeping up with his promise. My aunt quickly smothered me in a hug.

"It is so good to see you sweetheart," she gushed. She was the talkative type and didn't need much of a response as she continued to speak. She talked the whole car ride home with an occasional response from Uncle Josh.

As the car pulled up to the house, I was charmed by the appearance. It was a fairytale house with a white picket fence and a beautiful porch.

"Follow me and I will show you your room while Josh gets your luggage," Aunt Allison stated as she marched into the little cottage. She gave me a quick tour of the house and showed me to my room. It was a small, plain room with a twin bed and a dresser, but I didn't need much more as I didn't intend to stay very long.

"Are you hungry dear?" Aunt Allison asked as she walked into the kitchen. No, I was never hungry, but I couldn't exactly tell her that.

"No, but I was thinking about going on a run. Would that be alright?" I wasn't used to asking permission to do things living with Jamie, but I decided to be polite.

"Of course just stay out of the woods and don't stay out too late." With that I went into my room and changed into a sports bra and Nike shorts to keep up appearances. It wasn't like I was actually planning to run - I wasn't exactly the athletic type. I was going to find the closest bar and drink the night away because that was the only way I was going to survive living in this small town.

The only bar in town did check ID's but I just used my lack of clothing and flirting skills to land myself a couple of drinks. A random man that was strangely familiar kept staring at me from across the bar as if he were trying to figure out who I was. I began to approach him and I noticed his major muscles, but I was too drunk to let that deter me.

"Why are you staring at me, asshole?" I demanded however the words came out a little slurred.

"Who are you, the new town slut?"

"Who do you think you are?" I responded fuming. There goes my temper.

"Sam Uley. The one and only." Shit. I just yelled at my cousin. My cousin who could tell my uncle what I was doing and get my ass stuck here for a lot longer. He looked so different from the little boy I remembered - taller and way more muscles. My face went as white as a sheet. I quickly backed away and out of the bar, but I stumbled off of the curb onto my face.

"So who are you?" Sam asked as he helped me up.

"Leave me alone"

"At least let me help you home. I can't let you wander off into the woods especially since you are wearing minimal clothing - you will freeze. You never know what's out there"

"Go away," I replied. I couldn't let him bring me home because he would realize that I was staying with his parents. I began to stumble away from him towards the road that I thought would lead me home.

"Just tell me your name and where you live and I will disappear after I help you home"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Well you're not from around here and La Push is no place for a tourist so you must be visiting family"

"Good thinking Nancy Drew," I responded.

"So who are you visiting? There are only so many houses. We could just knock on every door until we find the right one, but I have a feeling we might disturb some of the sleeping families at one o'clock in the morning." I thought about someone waking up my family in the middle of the night and shuddered. Sam had always been a persistent kid, and I had no doubt that he would do anything to get my name.

"My name is Kelsey and I'm staying at the Uley house," I whispered.

"What was that?"

"I'm your fucking cousin." His face went blank.

"Well hello Kelsey"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little slow, but she has to meet the LaPush characters.**

Chapter 4

"What the hell are you doing getting drunk in a bar? Aren't you underage? Why are you not fully clothed? Do you understand how dangerous it is to be out here alone? Do my parents know your here?" he bombarded me with questions as I silently walked with him towards the Uley house. Or at least that is where I thought we were going, but the path he was leading me on did not look familiar.

"Sam where are we going?" I interrupted one of his many questions.

"I'm taking you back to my house because you are in no condition to go back to my parents house" Why would he do that? Was he trying to be kind to me? Did he want something from me?

"Just stop trying to be nice to me" I hated when people were nice to me, and I had no way to repay them.

"No need to argue Kelsey, I'm just looking out for family, and I promise that I will bring you back to my parent's house tomorrow morning" I considered his proposition. He seemed sincere and going to my uncle's house would not be the best idea, so I let him help me stumble to his house. I mean this would help me get back to Olivia sooner if I stayed out of trouble with my uncle. He led me into a little cottage right near a beautiful forest and close to First Beach. We walked in the house, and a woman was standing in the kitchen who I assumed to be his fiancee. She was beautiful even with the scars trailing her face. I didn't stare at the scars, but at her eyes full of life and happiness that reminded me of my mother.

"Sam did you find Kel-" she stopped her sentence short as she turned fully around and saw me stumble into the room. "You must be Kelsey. I have heard so many wonderful things about you"

"I doubt it," I grumbled. I was not in the mood for introductions or being pleasant. I just wanted to go to sleep. Sam growled at me. He actually growled at me like a dog. The woman went on like I hadn't opened my mouth.

"I'm sure you are tired," she said as she led me towards a bedroom. "Here is our spare room. There are some more comfortable clothes in the closet if you want to change. Feel free to come and find me if you need anything. Goodnight Kelsey!" She had a very maternal way about her, something I hadn't experienced in three years. I collapsed on the bed as soon as she left the room. Before I drifted into a drunken sleep I remembered that I never did get her name.

"Good morning!" came a surprisingly cheerful voice into my strange dream. Where was I? This room was not mine. And who was this person waking me up because it was too old to be Olivia and too womanly to be Jamie.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked groggily as my memory came swirling back along with a pounding headache as I opened my eyes.

"I guess I never introduced myself last night. I'm Emily, Sam's fiancee. Sam is at work right now, but I came in to offer some breakfast or in your state some coffee might be a better idea. Feel free to help yourself to the clothes in the closet which will hopefully fit you and the bathroom which is right down the hallway. Come into the kitchen when you're ready! By the way don't worry about Allison and Josh because I called them and told them that you stayed with us last night," Mrs. Cheerful stated. She turned on her heels and went out of the room before I could respond. I slowly got up and surveyed the room I was in. Next to the bed there was a small nightstand with a clock blaring the time in red letters. It was twelve o'clock - I hadn't slept this late in three years since I started taking care of Olivia who woke me up at seven o'clock. The rest of the room was taken up with a double bed that I was currently lying in.

I got out of bed and went to the closet. I found a t-shirt that I could throw over my sports bra. I pulled it on and wandered to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face to wake myself up and looked into the mirror. I sure looked hungover. I pulled my curls into a ponytail with much difficulty and wandered into the kitchen for some coffee and hopefully some Advil for my pounding headache. When I walked into the kitchen, I noticed a tan shirtless man who was not Sam eating at the counter and Emily cooking enough bacon for ten people on the stove. The man was eating a huge pile of pancakes and reminded me of Olivia's massive appetite. I couldn't eat even one of those pancakes without throwing it up.

"Kelsey! I would like to introduce you to a friend of Sam's. Jared, this is Kelsey. Kelsey, this is Jared. Please sit down and help yourself to some food. Oh and here is some coffee, do you like cream and sugar?" Emily asked as she fluttered around the kitchen looking completely at home. Jared just looked up at me.

"No thank you, but do you have any Advil?" I replied and sat down next to Jared. I noticed he was almost as muscular as Sam. What were they feeding the boys down here? Emily gave me some coffee and three Advil. I took the Advil and sipped my coffee slowly. There was a comfortable silence in the kitchen until Jared spoke up.

"So you're Sam's wild cousin for New York?" he asked with a smirk. I knew right then we would be friends.

"Well define wild"

"You drink. You have sex with a random guy. Word travels fast around here, and that's pretty wild here in La Push"

"You, Jared boy, haven't seen anything yet if you think that is wild." I didn't really care enough to point out that I didn't have sex with a random guy. Going along with the story was just too much fun.

"So Kelsey do you want me to show you a fun time in La Push?" he asked with a wink.

"Jared, you will not be corrupting our guest!" Emily interjected before I could respond.

"She seems a to have 'been there, done that' Emily. No need to worry." He laughed as Emily whacked him with a spoon. Their family banter pulled my thoughts to my family - Olivia and Jamie. Would they be awake yet? Would Olivia be upset that I was gone? Would Jamie? Just then Sam entered the room with a grin spread across his face. His words brought me out of my worries about New York.

"Kelsey we need to talk"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed my story!**

Chapter 5

Sam led me into the living room with a small couch and a couple of mismatched chairs. I sat in a chair opposite him and waited for him to give his little speech.

"I have great news! I talked to my father and he thinks that it would be a lovely idea for you to stay here with me until you return to New York"

"Why?" I asked skeptical of his offer.

"Well, I told him it was to introduce you to some kids you will be going to school with like Jared, but honestly I think I am more capable of keeping you out of trouble"

"Let me guess here come some 'house rules'," I replied jokingly.

"No drinking at all. You must attend school everyday. You will tell me where you will be at all times. You will be home by nine every night unless I know otherwise. And you must be polite and respectful to everyone on the reservation. Do I make myself clear?"

"Wait there are actual rules?" I was astonished. I hadn't lived with rules around the house since I was thirteen and I sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

"Yes, I wi-" but I cut him off.

"No let me tell you something. Maybe I'm a rebel but I don't really work well with rules." I heard a chuckle from the other room but decided to ignore it.

"Well, you will here." That was a funny joke. My cousin who was only a year older than Jamie was trying to get me to be polite and respectful. There was no chance he was going to change who I was. He took my silence as understanding and continued.

"You will start school tomorrow. I brought all of your luggage from my parents house" I just groaned and walked out of the room. If he thought I would listen to anything he said, he was in for a surprise. I walked into the kitchen to get away from controlling Sam. When I saw Jared, I remembered his offer earlier.

"Jared, I think I'm ready for some of your La Push fun," I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house. We only made it to the porch before Sam was yelling.

"Where do you think you're going? Did you already forget my rules?" His whole body was shaking and his face was livid.

"I didn't forget I'm just choosing to ignore them." And with that I pulled Jared off to the beach with me. It seemed to be the only place for fun in this tiny town.

"Do you really want to make Sam mad like that?" Jared asked breaking the silence.

"I don't see any reason not to. Now please tell me you have some alcohol involved in this fun adventure"

"I knew I was going to like you. Nope, I'm thinking more adrenaline fun"

"That doesn't sound nearly as entertaining as hanging out in some bar"

"I promise you will enjoy this. It's a rush without the hangover." With that he was dragging me up the side of a mountain. I had no idea where the hell we were going, and Jared would not give me any clues. Finally, we broke through the trees on to a cliff.

"What are we doing up here?" I asked a little wary of Jared's fun.

"Cliff diving! For recreational purposes of course. It's a real rush"

"You mean you want me to jump off of that cliff?" He must really be crazy.

"Come on it will be fun!"

"Jared, this is crazy. I really should have brought some booze," I mumbled so that he couldn't hear me. Or at least I thought he couldn't, but he tried to cover up a laugh.

"Ladies first," he said as he gestured towards the edge of the cliff. I looked into the dark water below and quickly backed away.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"I will jump right after you. It will be fun I promise or are you too scared?" Nope. I was not scared. I walked right to the edge and jumped off without looking down. Jared was right the wind in my hair really was a rush. I was honestly enjoying myself until I plunged into the icy water. Holy shit that was really cold. I came to the surface and started to shiver. I quickly doggy paddled to shore and Jared followed soon after.

"Thanks for the warning about the freezing water," I said as I walked towards him. I meant the words to come out strong, but my teeth chattering made that challenging.

"Come here," he replied as he wrapped his arms around me. He was hot, temperature wise. Standing next to him was like being in a sauna. I was warm in no time.

"You're really hot," I said without thinking.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied as my cheeks flamed red from embarrassment.

"Let's jump again!" I said after I had warmed in Jared's arms for a few minutes.

"It's getting late and I think Sam set a curfew for you," he replied with a wink.

"A better reason to stay out longer"

"I don't want Sam to kill me, so I am taking you home." Then he lifted me over his shoulder and started to run.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched. He just laughed and continued to run as I beat my hands on his back and flailed my legs. We made it back to Sam's house in no time.

"Kelsey where have you been?" Sam said as he threw the front door open and crossed his arms on his chest. Jared slowly dropped me to the ground.

"Here and there," I said as I pushed past him and into the house. I walked into the kitchen and was met with a hug.

"Oh Kelsey we were so worried," Emily exclaimed. Gosh what did they think I would be doing? I expected Sam to continue his speech I knew he had, but I was surprised that he was still on the porch with Jared. After I was released from Emily's hug and refused her many offers for dinner, I moved to eavesdrop on their conversation. I must have not been very sneaky, because before I could even hear a word they were saying, Sam shouted out to me.

"Come and join our conversation Kelsey." I walked out ashamed that I had been caught.

"Yes?"

"I was just telling Jared how he will have to follow my rules better if he wants to hang out with you again"

"Who do you think you are? You're not my father! You can't control what my friends do and you sure as hell can't control what I do," I yelled.

"Kelsey I am your guardian so I can set boundaries on your life and punish you when I see fit. You are grounded starting now. Just school and home for the twenty-four hours. Then we will see how well you can follow the rules." He must be joking. I had never been grounded in my life and today was not the day to start. I stormed away from him and into the house. I grabbed my cell phone and pressed my first speed dial.

"Kelsey?"

"Jamie I want to come home"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kelsey, Kelsey, what happened? Talk to me Kel! Did someone hurt you?" Jamie's overprotective instincts kicked in as he overwhelmed me with questions. I tried to think of a way to phrase my feelings but everything sounded stupid. I couldn't even remember why I called him in the first place. Was it because Sam grounded me?

"I just miss you and Olivia," I said. It was true, but not exactly the reason for my call.

"It's ok Kel. We miss you too! More than you can imagine. Olivia made you a picture today. She even wrote you a note on the back. We are coming down to visit soon! I already talked to Josh about a time to come. I will give you her artwork then!" He continued to talk about everything that had happened in Olivia's day without me. He really made an effort to make me feel as though I was there. "Well, I better let you go because I hear you are starting school tomorrow"

"Ugh, why did you have to remind me?" I groaned.

"Kelsey, try your best. This is a fresh start"

"Thank you MLK for your inspiration," I replied sarcastically.

"Goodnight Kelsey. Love you!"

"Love you too! Send my love to Livy!" And then the line went dead. Jamie's conversation did really make me feel better. I forgot about Sam and his rules, and remembered what was really important - my family I was trying to get back to, Jamie and Olivia. With that I dug into my bag and found a pair of pajamas. Once I was ready for bed, I laid down in my bed, but I couldn't fall asleep. I was actually worried about my first day at La Push High. It really shouldn't matter since I wasn't planning on staying very long, but I really wanted to make a good impression. After hours of tossing and turning I finally drifted to sleep.

I was awoken by an alarm that I had definitely not set - ugh Sam. I slammed my hand on the nightstand trying to turn that damn thing off. I never thought I would say this but I actually missed Olivia and Jamie's wake-up. After I turned the alarm off, I couldn't fall back asleep, so I grabbed a sweater and a pair of jeans before heading to the bathroom. I took a shower, changed, tamed my hair, and put some make up on in fifteen minutes. I went into the kitchen ready to cook breakfast when I saw Emily already wearing an apron and cooking away.

"Goodmorning! Would you like some breakfast?" she said cheerfully. Was she ever unhappy?

"Morning," I replied as I poured myself some coffee, and ignored her question. I hated when people pushed food on me. I didn't want to eat. Period. I did, however, like cooking for other people, but it seemed Emily was the designated cook here.

"Jared is coming to pick you up in five minutes, so be ready." I just finished my coffee and ran into my room to grab my purse and a jacket. Right as I finished checking my reflection in the mirror, I heard a car honk outside the house.

"Bye Emily," I said as I passed her on the way to Jared's car. I realized Sam wasn't home, but I assumed he was at work. I ran through the rain and felt my hair getting ruined. The weather was going to be a problem soon.

"Hey," Jared said as I got in the car.

"Thanks for taking me to school," I grunted.

"Not a morning person?" I just shook my head and stared out the window at the green blur surrounding the car. I wondered what Jamie and Olivia were doing right now. Did he help her with her hair? Did she miss me?

"Kelsey we're here," I hadn't realized the car had stopped. Seeing all of the people brought on a whole new wave of nerves.

"Where's the front office?"

"I'll show you"

"No really, Jared, you don't have to babysit me, no matter what Sam said"

"Come on, Kelsey." He ignored my comment and led me to a small office in the front of the school with one women sitting behind the counter.

"Hi, I'm-" I started before Jared interrupted me.

"This is Kelsey Med. She's a new student here." I scowled at him but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, hello Kelsey. Let me see I have your schedule here and a map, but I'm sure Jared will be happy to show you around. Won't you Mr. Cameron?" the secretary replied.

"Of course," he said as he took the papers and ushered me out of the office.

"You understand that I can speak for myself, right?" I asked him as we joined the crowded hallway. He choose to ignore my question as he reviewed my schedule.

"We have all of our classes together which isn't unusual in a school this small," he stated and then led me down the hallway to what I assumed to be our first period class.

"Mr. Calwell, this is Kelsey, the new student"

"Kelsey, it is lovely to meet you. Please take a seat wherever you like," Mr. Calwell replied. Jared gestured for me to sit with him and I was in no position to turn down his offer.

"Please sit here. Paul, my friend, isn't here today," Jared said as I sat down. School was uneventful. Jared woke me up if I feel asleep in any of my classes; he really was like a babysitter. I sat with Jared in every class - he even invited me to sit with him at lunch.

"Why are you not sitting with all of your friends, Jared?" I asked sarcastically as he pulled out his massive lunch. We were sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria. I got multiple glares from girls, but I just smirked at them and turned back to Jared more animated than before. I also had a lot of male attention. To the boys I would wink flirtatiously. It's always good to have a little fun, right? None of the boys ever approached me though because Jared always seemed to be by my side.

"Paul usually sits with me," he replied in a clipped tone. He always seemed to be talking about this mysterious Paul. I wondered who Paul was.

"Why aren't you eating?" Jared questioned interrupting my thoughts of Paul.

"I'm not a big lunch person." Well that was kind of true. I wasn't a big food person in general. We blabbed on about school until the bell rang to go to class. The glares continued, but I couldn't figure if they were because I was new or because I was with Jared.

Jared dropped me off at home after school. I was really thankful to have him in my classes, so I wouldn't be a complete loner even if he was a stickler for the rules.

"How was school?" Emily asked casually.

"Not as bad as it could have been." Emily and I talked as I helped her make dinner. While they were eating, I pushed my food around my plate, and they didn't seem to notice that I wasn't eating with Sam digesting enough to feed ten people. I helped Emily clean up after dinner. I was beginning to enjoy her company because she reminded me so much of my mother. Sam was a different story. He was not someone who was easy to talk to, and I was still upset with him grounding me. I decided not to go out and break his rules, because I really didn't want my punishment to escalate, and force me to spend more time in this rainy little town.

After I called Jamie and talked to Olivia, I was getting ready for bed when I heard shouting outside. I rushed to the front porch and saw a tanned man shaking like Sam had done the day before. This couldn't be good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Why can't I go back to my life, Sam?" the tan man screamed.

"Paul, do you see how upset you're getting? You don't have control of your temper, and you aren't safe to be around," Sam responded as Jared came running up beside him.

"If you wouldn't piss me off then I wouldn't be this close to phasing." Paul's shaking got worse. What did he mean phasing? Instead of responding Sam began to push Paul into the woods with Jared's was becoming more and more like a movie. What were they going to do to him in the woods? Jared looked back and saw me standing on the porch before he turned back to an angry Paul. Once they were in the woods, there was an eerie silence. I didn't know how long I had been standing staring at the woods waiting for someone to reemerge.

"Kelsey, why are you on the porch? It's cold out here. Oh my gosh you're shaking." Emily's voice came out of the silence.

"Sorry I just needed some fresh air," I lied. Emily guided me into the house, and led me to my room.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No, thank you. Goodnight Emily." I went and laid down on my bed, but I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about the boy, Paul, shaking, and Sam pushing him into the woods. Paul wanted to return to his life and Sam wouldn't let him. What kind of gang was Sam running? As I finally closed my eyes, I heard a wolf howl nearby. The wolf was way too close to the house for my liking.

_I was being chased by wolves. They were all surrounding and attacking me except for one. A gray wolf was crouched in front of me protectively. I watched as the other wolves attacked him, and it ripped at my heart to see the wolf in pain. I heard a final howl from the wolf, and watched the life flow out of it's eyes._

I jolted awake still hearing the broken hearted howl. I shook my head and looked at the clock. It was five in the morning, but there was no way I was going back to sleep. I got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen.

I was surprised to see a light on and hear hushed voices.

"She saw you Sam. She is going to start asking questions," I heard Emily say.

"We can't tell her, Em," Sam replied.

"Why not Sam?"

"She isn't a part of the tribe. She isn't a permanent resident. She is unpredictable." I realized they were talking about me.

"Well then you better have some answers for her." Then the conversation abruptly ended as Emily walked out of the room. Sam soon followed her to their room. I snuck back into my room and laid down on the bed with the conversation replaying in my head. What couldn't they tell me? What the hell was going on? Did Emily know about Sam's gang? I was even more confused and my brain wouldn't let me concentrate on any of my questions. I finally decided to get up and get ready for the day. Once I was clean and had new clothes on the whole night seemed like a dream. I went into the kitchen for coffee. This was the first time during my stay that Emily was not in the kitchen. It felt empty without her. I quickly left with coffee to sit on the porch; I couldn't stand the kitchen without Emily's cheerful cooking. I was soon joined by Sam interrupting the peace.

"Why didn't you eat breakfast?" he asked.

"What's going on Sam?" I was in no mood to answer his questions. I had my own that needed answers. La Push was getting weird and I needed answers.

"I wish I could tell you." He understood right away that I was talking about the events of last night.

"What does that mean? Are you doing illegal things Sam?"

"What, no!" he exclaimed. He looked shocked that I would jump to that conclusion.

"Well then how else do you explain the disappearing into the woods or the shaking when you loose your temper or how you are keeping someone from their life"

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but Kelsey you need to know that we are protecting the law not breaking it"

"You're right, Sam, I don't have a reason to trust you," I said as I hopped off the porch. I didn't want to wait for Jared if it meant I had to sit with Sam for any longer. I began walking to school when I realized I had no idea where I was going. Then the rain came. Why did the universe want to make my life hell?

What kind of gang was Sam running? Who else was involved? What drugs were they taking that made them shake and really muscular? Why couldn't that boy, Paul, return to his life? Was Emily in on the secret? These questions bolted through my mind as my clothes slowly became soaked. I heard a car pull up beside me.

"Need a ride?" Jared asked. I didn't respond I just got into his car. I didn't really want to walk all the way to school in the rain.

"I have a question, but I want an honest answer," I asked after a period of silence once we were driving.

"Shoot"

"What happened last night?"

"I can't tell you, Kel"

"I thought you were different, but no you're just as bad as Sam," I yelled, my temper flaring. I suddenly didn't want to be in this car with him anymore. "Let me out"

"Look if I tell you to do something will you do it?" he said abruptly changing the topic. He completely ignored me trying to get out of the car and kept driving.

"Probably not, but it's worth a shot." I was still furious that he wouldn't tell me. If this 'thing' wasn't illegal then why the hell couldn't they tell me?

"Kelsey, I'm being serious"

"So am I"

"Kelsey please listen to me"

"My ears are open"

"I want you to stay away from Paul"


	8. Chapter 8

**School is about to start for me, so I will have to cut the updates to twice a week on Mondays and Fridays.**

Chapter 8

"Jared what are you saying? I thought Paul was your friend. Does this have anything to do with what I saw last night?" The words came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Look Kel, he is dangerous"

"What does that mean?"

"I can't tell you"

"Whatever. Bye, Jared," I said as I hopped out of his car and stalked off to the school entrance. Maybe these people really were crazy. Why would he want me to stay away from his friend? Was he afraid I would like his friend more than him? Was he jealous or was he trying to be controlling like Sam? I felt someone grab my arm and pull me from my thoughts.

"What do you want Jared?" I asked as I pulled my arm free and continued down into our first period classroom. I didn't even have to look to know it was him.

"Just please do it for me." That right there put me in a bad mood. So of course my temper would flare up and I would do something to get myself in trouble. That is how I ended up in front of the principals office.

_How could Jared think I would do something for him? What kind of control did he think he had over me? As these thoughts ran through my head my blood began to boil._

_ "Kelsey what is the answer to number four?" Mr. Calwell asked. _

_ And being the hothead I am I replied, "How the hell should I know?"_

_ "Excuse me"_

_ "I haven't been here all year. No one in here understands anything anyways so it's not like I missed out on much this year. How the hell am I supposed to understand calculus with a shitty teacher like you?"_

A voice interrupted my memories of the minor confrontation with Mr. Calwell. "Kelsey, Mr. O'Connoll can see you now," the secretary said and gestured towards a closed door with a label on the door: The Principal's Office. I slowly walked into the office and saw a familiar face stare up at me.

"Kelsey what happened?" Emily asked rushing over to hug me. Why was she here? Was I really in that much trouble?

"Ladies please sit down," the principal requested. Emily and I sat down across from the large desk. Mr. O'Connoll was an older man that was balding rapidly. He had premature age lines from dealing with troublesome teens like myself. "Kelsey you do understand why you are here, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I disrespected a teacher"

"Oh Kelsey why would you do that?" Emily interjected before Mr. O'Connoll could respond.

"I was upset by something a fellow classmate had said to me before and I lashed out. I feel ashamed that I displayed myself in such a poor manner to a teacher. I will accept any punishment you see fit for my atrocious behavior." Yes, I could be a kiss-ass, but I usually avoided punishment that way.

"Since this is your first offense I will let you off with a warning. Please don't let me see you at my office again, Ms. Med"

"Thank you very much, Mr. O'Connoll," Emily said as she stood up.

"Thank you for coming in Ms. Young. You may take Ms. Med home now if you would like." With that Emily and I left the school. We got into her car and began to drive. I thought we would be going home, but she was driving the wrong way.

"Emily, where are we going?"

"Well if we went home, then Sam would find out about your office visit, and he tends to overreact, so we are going shopping"

"So you don't care that I just got sent to the principal's office?"

"I am disappointed that you yelled at a teacher, but I would rather not involve Sam in this. He is stressed as it is, and I don't really think you deserve to be yelled at by him. I'm sure you had a good reason for being upset"

"My reasoning can be summed up in one word"

"And what would that be?"

"Jared"

"I thought you two were getting along well. What happened?"

"He was trying to control me"

"You don't like being controlled. That is why Sam's rules upset you so much." She was very preceptive and was more observant than I gave her credit for.

"Exactly"

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I'm sure they have their reasons for setting boundaries"

"Emily I really don't want to talk about this"

"Okay then lets talk about clothes." And we did talk about clothes and shoes and purses and jewelry. We shopped for hours and talked and laughed like any mother and daughter would do. To a stranger we probably did look like we were having a mother-daughter date. I realized Emily had become a mother figure in my life. Emily had called Sam to tell him that we would be out for dinner and shopping, so we didn't get back home until nine thirty. As the car was driving up to the house, the headlights flashed on the porch illuminating two faces: one of disappointment and one of concern. Jared and Sam. As we got out of the car, a voice broke the silence of the night.

"Kelsey, I know what happened today at school." I knew Emily didn't tell him and that only left one other person who happened to be standing right next to him.

"What the actual fuck Jared? Why do you care so goddamn much? This doesn't even concern you. Why would you tell Sam when you know he will overreact? Are you trying to make my life a living hell?" I was livid. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Kelsey don't blame th-" Sam started but was cut off by Jared.

"I told him because I care about you, Kelsey. He is your guardian and has the right to know when you get yourself in trouble." Suddenly, everything clicked.

"You just told him so I would be grounded. Then I wouldn't be able to see this dangerous Paul. You told him, so you could get exactly what you wanted. You manipulative little bastard"

"Kel-" And then my fist connected with his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has gotten a little crazy.**

Chapter 9

"Owww fuck me! Is your face made of steel?" I asked as I clutched my hand and jumped around the porch. No, the jumping wasn't helping, but it made me feel better.

"Kelsey stop moving and let me see it," Jared said as he walked closer to me.

"No"

"Kelsey why the hell are you so stubborn?"

"It's part of the whole package. Take it or leave it." As Jared was trying to get a better look at my hand, Sam and Emily were having their own conversation that I only heard the end of.

"You still should have told me. I thought grounding her had helped her accept the rules, but it didn't and these are the things I need to-" Sam sighed.

"As I predicted you would overreact and cause a scene when it was unnecessary. I had this situation under control. You are already under a lot of stress and I'm trying to help you"

"What did I do to deserve you, Emily?" And then they started kissing so I turned back to Jared.

"Look Kels, I'm sorry I shouldn't have told Sam but I really am just trying to look out for you"

"Just like the mysterious Paul warning - 'Stay away from Paul even though I will give you no legitimate reason why'?"

"Yes just please consider it." Good luck with that one.

"Goodnight Jared." With that I walked inside and got ready for bed. I was exhausted and I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up, it was still dark outside and the red numbers blared the time: 4:50. I rolled back over and tried to fall asleep, but after ten minutes of staring at the ceiling I got out of bed and snuck out of the house. I would be back before Sam or Emily woke up, so I wouldn't have to hear another lecture. Once I got outside, I realized I didn't really know where anything was, so I walked to the closest thing: the beach.

The beach in the morning was beautiful. The sun was just rising over the water throwing rays of color out on the water. It was so peaceful. The silence was magnificent. That is until I heard someone approaching.

"What are you doing out here?" Jared asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Does Sam know you're out here?"

"Does Sam need to know I'm out here?"

"Stop avoiding the question Kels"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you Kelsey. Is there anything you do care about?" he asked and abruptly changed the topic.

"Jamie and Olivia. My family in New York that I'm trying to get back to. That's what I care about" I gave him an honest answer, a rare occurrence in my life.

"From what you just told me, you don't care about your own well-being. Why?"

"Well I mean um-" I stuttered. I didn't know how to respond.

"You need someone help you realize that you need to take care of yourself"

"I do take care of myself" I defended. Did he enjoy insulting me?

"Not well"

"Who are you my therapist? You don't know me" And with that I stood up and walked away.

"Wait Kelsey I'm sorry"

"You seem to be saying that a lot. Maybe if you just get your little nose out of my business we wouldn't have a problem."

"Kelsey come back and sit down. You really don't want to go back and see Sam and Emily, do you?" He had a point. I honestly did not want to see them, and Jared seemed less likely to yell at me. I sat back down in the sand next to him. We sat in comfortable silence, and my thoughts left to New York.

Today was Wednesday which was when Olivia would go to dance classes. I wonder how Jamie would be dropping her off with all the other moms. Would he be able to help her get into her leotard and tights? Would he wait in the waiting room the whole time until she got out?

"Kelsey you're shivering" Jared said and he pulled me closer to him. Just like after cliff diving, Jared was really hot. "What are you thinking about up there?" he asked as he knocked his knuckles against my head.

"My family"

"They must be really special. Are you close with them?"

"You have no idea" I replied as my ringtone blared out of my phone.

"Kelsey?" Jamie asked as I picked up the phone.

"No, it's her evil twin"

"Now those are the responses I miss around here. I have some great news!"

"I can come home?" I asked hopefully. I looked over just in time to see Jared rolling his eyes. Ass.

"No, but Olivia and I are coming to visit this weekend"

"I thought I was too unstable to see her," I grumbled.

"Kelsey she misses her big sister, and honestly I miss you too"

"At least you aren't in a foreign place with no family"

"You have Uncle Josh, Aunt Allison, Sam, and his new fiancee, what's her name?" I ignored his question and responded with one of my own.

"You think that's replacing Olivia or you?"

"This is temporary remember. Stop dwelling on the negative, and be friendly. Have you made any friends?"

"No-" I started to respond when the phone was yanked out of my hand.

"Yes," Jared said to Jamie. Then I heard shouting on the other end of the line before it went dead. What kind of mess did Jared get me into? Jamie would think I'm up to my old ways and keep me in this shitty town for longer.

"What the hell did he say?" I asked Jared, taking my phone out of his hand.

"The usual 'don't mess with my sister' talk"

"Did he think we were together or something?"

"I don't know what he assumed Kel. He hung up on me remember?"

"Ugh," I said as I pressed the redial button. It went straight to voicemail.

"You, Jared Cameron, will pay for this." I stormed away back to Sam and Emily's house.

"There you are! We have been so worried about you, and-" Emily started but Sam interrupted.

"Where have you been?"

"Look I already have one boy mad at me, so can we save this talk for later?"

"You will not talk to me that way. You are the most disrespectful person I have ever met. I gave you a place to stay, and how do you repay me? You-" he screamed at me and started shaking. He gripped my arms, so I began shaking with him.

"Sam, get off me. That hurts," I screamed, but he seemed to wrapped up in his own little rant.

"Sam, run it off" Emily commanded and Sam looked at her conflicted, still gripping my arms. He looked at me once more before turning towards the woods. I stared after him. What was going on in LaPush?

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 10. Please review!**

Chapter 10

"Kelsey, wait" Emily yelled after me. I didn't even turn around I just kept walking. I didn't want to hear the lies about Sam and his gang. It didn't even matter. These LaPush people were crazy. Maybe if I could convince Jamie of the unstable people I'm around then he would let me come home. If only he would talk to me. I called his number again and again. Why won't he answer me?

"Jamie, it's Kels. Please talk to me. Please Jamie. It's not what you think. I don't even know what you think because you won't-" And I was cut off. I continued to call and my voicemails ranged from angry to desperate.

"Jamie, answer your damn telephone"

"Please please please please" I cried as I sunk to the ground on the side of the road. I had no idea where I was. There was no one I trusted to come pick me up without a lecture involved. I just needed to get out of this place. I was never emotional like this back in New York.

"Kelsey?" a recognizable voice asked.

"Leave me alone"

"Kelsey are you ok?"

"I said leave me alone. Are you deaf?" I screeched.

"What's wrong?"

"Jared..." I whispered before gripping his shirt. I just held on to him as all my feelings about Sam, Jamie, Olivia, LaPush, Martin, my mom, anything and everything that put my life at this point flashed across my mind. I don't know how long we sat there, but he didn't say a word. A sob built in my throat, but I kept my tears from falling. I never cried in public. Since I was thirteen, no one has seen me cry. Crying was weak. My embarrassment finally brought me back to reality - I was sitting on the side of the road, clutching Jared's shirt, and having a mental breakdown.

"School?" my voice cracked out of my throat.

"Let's go to the beach," he said and took my hand leading the way. Once we got to the beach, he sat down and pulled me down next to him in the sand.

"What's wrong?"

"Look Jare, I don't want to talk about it"

"Kelsey I care about you, but for me to help you I need to know what's wrong"

"Well you can help me with one thing"

"Anything," he replied just like he knew he would.

"Kiss me." And then his lips were on mine. He was everywhere. Our tongues danced together, and our hands roamed over each other. All my worries were lost just as I planned. My thoughts were consumed with Jared. I couldn't remember why I was upset or where I was. Finally he leaned away for air, but his mouth roamed to my neck as he continued kissing me. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Wow," he said.

"Thank you"

"Anytime." He winked and stood up hauling me up with him.

"Where are you taking me now?"

"Well, school would be over now, so I should probably bring you back to Sam's house"

"Has it really been that long?" He didn't respond and opened the door to the passenger door of his car. He drove me back to Sam and Emily's house and opened my car door.

"Thank ya, sir," I said in my best country accent. He just smiled at me, grabbed my hand, and led me up to the front door.

"Honey I'm home," Jared yelled as he swung the door wide open.

"Oh Jared have you seen Kel-" Emily asked walking into the living room.

"Hi"

"Kelsey, I'm so glad you're home" Emily said squeezing me in a bear hug.

"Can we talk?" Sam asked entering from the kitchen.

"Sam, I understand, everyone gets mad. I should know. Let's just forgive and forget"

"Wow you're amazing," Jared whispered in my ear.

"Of course, Kelsey. Now Jared can I talk to you?" Sam asked motioning for him to follow him outside. I followed Emily to the kitchen to help with dinner.

"Are you and Jared together?" she asked with a knowing look.

"What are you talking about, Em?" I asked looking down at the potatoes I was cutting to avoid her eyes.

"It's obvious that you are. You kissed today, didn't you?"

"You must be confused because Jared and I are just friends"

"Well you have a hickey on your neck, and you walked in hand and hand with him, so just connecting the obvious dots..."

"Emily, shut up!" I whispered embarrassed just as Jared walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Em" Jared said.

"Jared, just the boy I wanted to see. Join us for dinner. Right Kelsey?"

"We're having steak," I said with a wink.

"Let me set the table. Kelsey, some help?" Jared responded.

"Anytime." Jared and I set the table while Sam grilled and Emily made mashed potatoes. I snuck away to the bathroom to put foundation on my hickey before Sam saw it - he would freak out. We all sat down for dinner, and they passed around all of the food.

"Wow I'm starving. Kelsey and I haven't eaten anything all day," Jared stated shoveling food into his mouth.

"I'm not really that hungry"

"Come on, Kels. Eat something," Jared pleaded. I grabbed a scoop of mashed potatoes and put them on my plate. It seemed that everyone was staring at me, so I spooned a bite into my mouth. I'm surprised I didn't vomit right then and there. After a couple of minutes, I excused myself from the table. I ran to the bathroom and stuck my finger down my throat.

"Kelsey?" Jared's shocked voice came from above my head outside the open bathroom door.

"It's not what you think," I replied quickly wiping my mouth.

"Kelsey, what's going on?" Emily's voice came from behind Jared. I saw Sam behind her with a mouth wide open.

"I can't. Goodnight." I pushed past all of them and ran to my room. I slammed the door and locked it. The one secret that no one knew about me was now broadcasted to this group of strangers. I just laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Kelsey, please talk to me. It's just me," Emily tried to coax me to open the door to no avail.

"Kel, it's Jared. You need someone to help you just like I told you before. Let me help you." At that, I threw a shoe at the door.

"Kelsey open this door this instant," Sam screamed at me from the other side of the door, then there was no door. Had he really just kicked down my door?

"Have you ever heard of privacy?" I screeched throwing my pillow over my face.

"Not after a stunt like that, Kelsey. It's time to talk"

"What do you want me to say? That I have been doing this since I was thirteen. That I usually just don't eat because that's easier than throwing it all up. What do you want from me?" I could feel the tears welling up, but I took a deep breath and pushed them away. I will not cry.

"Why?" I heard Jared ask. His voice was so pained I had to honestly respond.

"I have no control of my life. My family is out of my control. My move here was out of my control. My life is out of control. My body is the only thing I can control"

"Being anorexic and bulimic is not giving you control," Jared responded in and eerie smooth voice like the eye of the storm.

"You just don't understand. Please leave, please." And one by one they left. I heard to wolves howling at each other until I feel asleep.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" screamed my adorable but loud little sister, Olivia. Olivia?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Olivia?" I asked.

"And Jamie," I heard a masculine voice say from the doorway. I jumped out of bed when I heard his voice and gave my brother a hug.

"Well, someone is very perky for the morning," he whispered teasingly in my ear. I heard no anger in his voice. I really hoped he wasn't still upset with me because of the phone call yesterday.

"Why are you here today?" I asked Jamie. I was so glad to see them, but they weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow.

"Olivia couldn't wait to see you"

"Hey what about me?" Olivia asked.

"Come here you little squirt." She giggled as I pulled her into a group hug.

"I'm hungry," Olivia complained bursting our moment of happiness. I was finally with my family again, and I was happier than I had been since I left New York. I grabbed both of their hands and dragged them downstairs. Emily and Sam both wore shocked expressions as I came smiling into the room chatting happily. They were used to my bitchy mood.

"Emily you have a starving little girl who will probably eat more than Jared and Sam combined"

"Well, then you have come to the right house," Emily replied with smile. She put a single pancake on the plate, but one glare from Livy and she added two more and some bacon. Sam and Livy had an eating contest - who could eat more pancakes? Olivia tried, but whatever drugs Sam was taking made him hungry like a wolf. I sat back and watched Olivia giggle at something Sam said. I loved to see Olivia look so happy. I had missed her so much.

"Kelsey, do you want some food or coffee?" Emily asked wary of my reaction after last night.

"Kel never eats in the morning," Jamie replied saving me from making up an excuse to avoid the food. Emily opened her mouth like she was going to respond, but with the look I sent her way, she changed her mind and shut it quickly.

"Hey Livy. Now that you have some food in your belly, do you want to go down to the beach?"

"The beach?" she asked with wide eyes. There was no beach in New York to visit, so this was a new experience for her. When Jamie and I were little we would go to the Hamptons, but Livy never got to go.

"I will lead the way," I replied as I bundled her up in winter clothing, and grabbing a jacket for myself. Even if it was the beach, we were in Washington in the winter. I marched them over to First Beach and to a piece of driftwood in the sand.

"Can I go look for pretty shells?" Olivia asked once we sat down. She was looking out at the ocean in awe.

"Just stay where we can see you," Jamie replied and kissed her on the head. Once she was out of hearing range, I started apologizing.

"Look Jamie, I don't know what assumptions you made on the phone, but Jared is not my boyfriend. He is honestly just a friend, and-"

"Kelsey, when I didn't respond to your calls I was being an ass, and I'm sorry. You really shouldn't try to lie though about having a boyfriend because we can all see the hickey on your neck." Shit. I forgot to cover it up this morning because of my surprise visit.

"Umm well you see-"

"Save it. Livy's coming back"

"Jamie. Kelsey. Look at the sparkly rock," Olivia exclaimed as she ran over to us. She showed us the rock and then demanded that we go back and show her new best friend, Sam. I pulled Jamie back and let Olivia run ahead of us to the house.

"Jamie, how has she been?" I asked timidly. I honestly didn't know how I wanted him to answer.

"She misses you like crazy. Everyday she asks where you are or when you are coming home or why you left. The last one is the hardest to explain"

"I'm sorry I made this so hard for you." He knew from my tone that I didn't just mean leaving him to answer questions from Olivia.

"Stop right there. I am doing this for you, and we haven't even talked about you. How is it here? How's school?"

"Fine. I well I haven't been to school except for the first day"

"What Kelsey! What have you been doing?" he asked. I was hoping to avoid this topic.

"Well, I went to school on Monday, while I got in a little bit of trouble on Tuesday. Then on Wednesday I had a day off with Jared, and you have been here for the past two days. You couldn't expect me to go to school when you were here"

"Why are you so difficult Kelsey? So, how are the people here?"

"I mean Sam is very controlling, but Emily is very sweet and we have gotten along rather well. Jared is basically my only friend-" I responded ignoring his first question.

"Or more than friend," Jamie interrupted. I smacked his arm.

"Speak of the devil. Why don't you meet my only friend?" I enunciated the last word to prove my point. I led Jamie into the house and saw Jared staring at Olivia with a gaze that could only be described as adoration.

"Jared, I see you met my little sister. Olivia, this is Jared." My words seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," Jared said politely to Olivia.

"Kelsey says I can eat more than you"

"Does she now?" he replied never taking his eyes off of her. Yesterday he was all over me and now he just ignores me. I was confused to say the least. We went into the kitchen where Olivia found herself in another eating contest against Jared. Emily was making sandwiches for lunch and those two were practically inhaling them. Jamie ate a couple, while I politely declined. I got a raised eyebrow from Emily, but I choose to ignore it. Emily kept eyeing Jared and Olivia suspiciously throughout lunch. She made eye contact with Jared once, and he nodded. It was like there was a big unspoken question that everyone seemed to understand but me.

"Where's Sam?" I asked after Jared had let Olivia win the contest.

"He's picking up a friend who will be staying for dinner tonight," Emily responded.

"And who is this mysterious friend?"

"Paul LaHote," Jared almost choked on his water when she said that.

"As in dangerous Paul?" I asked, but I already knew the answer from Jared's reaction.

"The one and only," I heard from the front door. It was a male voice, but it wasn't

Sam. Paul LaHote.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Sam why would you bring Paul here and put us all in danger and-" Jared seemed to be very concerned for the safety of a specific person in the room, and by the way he was casually putting himself between Olivia and Paul, I could tell it wasn't me. What had changed since yesterday when he was trying to protect me? Did he realize I was a lost cause? And why was he worried about my sister?

"Sam, Jared has found his, you know." And Emily glanced between Jared and Olivia. What were they talking about? Jamie looked as confused as I was.

"Jared come outside. We need to talk"

"I'm not leaving her with him"

"You are ridiculous," Paul said rolling his eyes and grabbing a muffin from Emily.

"Sam this is dangerous, and you know it," Jared replied to Sam, ignoring Paul's comment.

"He is with Emily, and I am not complaining. Come Jared." And the two of them walked out of the room, Jared quite reluctantly. Jamie and I just stared at each other. What was going on?

"Kelsey and Paul will you help set the table?" Emily asked obviously trying to distract us from the situation. I looked over at Paul for the first time. He was muscular just like Sam and Jared, but he was definitely more attractive. What really caught my attention were his eyes; they were captivating. The second I looked into them, I couldn't look away. He was looking at me with adoration - why was he looking at me like that? He didn't know me. We stared into each others eyes until I heard a cough behind us. I turned around and saw Emily smirking. I turned back to Paul to introduce myself, but he beat me to it.

"Paul Lahote," he said smiling and sticking his hand out. His voice was so comforting, wait what?

"I have heard a lot about you bad boy Paul. I'm Kelsey," I said shaking his hand. The simple touch of our hands sent electricity through my entire body.

"What did they say?" He seemed angry and began shaking but didn't let go of my hand.

"This and that," I smirked and turned to leave, but he held my hand and kept me there.

"What did they tell you?" he asked again shaking harder like the time a couple of nights ago. What was his problem?

"Why do you care?" I asked. He was not going to scare me into telling him.

"What the fuck did they tell you?"

"Let go of my hand"

"No"

"Now." I tried pulling away my hand away, but his grip was too strong.

"Paul, let go of her," Jared said. He walked back in with Sam. Paul dropped my hand and ran out the door. I stared at the door in a state of shock.

"Are you ok, Kels?" Jamie asked walking back into the room with Olivia.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I responded. I was actually a little shaken up by this mysterious boy, but I wasn't going to tell Jamie that in front of all of Paul's friends. I turned to talk to Olivia, but Jared beat me to it. They had grown very close in the past day.

"Let's eat. Paul will join us later," Emily said and led us to the table. Jared, Sam, and Olivia ate unhealthy amounts of food. Jared seemed engrossed in everything that came out of Olivia's mouth. Sam and Emily just smiled at the two of them. The dinner was going well until Paul rejoined the group. The whole table went silent with his entrance. He sat down right next to me, and began filling his plate with food.

"So Kelsey, where are you from?" Paul asked me breaking the silence.

"New York," I said with a clipped tone. I don't like how this guy makes me feel, and his temper scared me.

"When did you move here?"

"I didn't move here. I'm just visiting for a little while." I glared at Jamie and Sam and dared them to say something else. He seemed upset by my response.

"Do you like LaPush?" he asked hopefully. Talk about mood swings.

"Not one bit." The rest of the table just watched our exchange. I looked up to judge his reaction, but I met his eyes. They were the most beautiful color, and stared right through me to my soul. Sam and Jared gasped and broke my trance.

"Paul did you, is she, uh-" Sam stuttered. Paul just nodded. What are they talking about? They seemed to have so many secrets around here. The table was in silence again until Emily leaned down in Olivia's ear and whispered something. Olivia really loved these people; she already looked comfortable with them.

"Kelsey aren't you hungry?" Olivia asked. I looked up and glared at Emily.

"Really Emily, using my sister to try to get through to me. That is low." I pushed my chair back, and walked out of the room. The room was in a stunned silence after I left. I heard someone follow me.

"Kelsey are you ok?" Paul asked concerned. Why did he have to be the one to follow me? I just wanted to be alone.

"I'm fine," I snapped. Why would Emily bring that up in front of Jamie? My brother didn't need to be more worried about me. Why was Paul so concerned about me?

"Don't lie to me," Paul warned.

"Why not? You're not my boyfriend. You're not even my friend. We just met, so why can't I lie?" When I said boyfriend, I unconsciously rubbed my hickey on my neck.

"What's that on your neck?" he asked.

"None of your business"

"Who gave you that?" he asked and began to shake. Was he having another seizure?

"None of your business," I repeated. He was very pushy.

"Who was it? Jared?" My face must have betrayed emotion when he said Jared's name. He turned and stormed into the dinning room. I followed him and saw Paul grabbing Jared by the collar and yanking him out of his chair. Then he punched him in the face.

**I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I updated. Please review!**


End file.
